Funny How All Dreams Come True
by hailo
Summary: Old story, nothing new. TakariDaikair good angst-ness! Currently being Beta'ed!
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon, ok so don't sue me.  
  
Hailo: Ok here is the deal with this fic! Davis: Aww Hailo don't make it complicated! Ken: Yeah, Davis's brain can't handle it. Davis: That's right! See we should all listen to Ken, he is the smart....... WAS THAT AN INSULT!!!?? Ken: Gee, how did you ever figure that out. Davis: * in tears *: Ken your so mean to me! * jumps into Hailo's arms Hailo: Aaawwww, poor Davish. * pats Davis's shoulder * Ken: Hey how come you hug Davis but not me? Hailo: 'Cause Davis was crying. Ken: * begins to sniffle and looks up at Hailo starry eyed * Hailo: * drops Davis and runs over to Ken and hugs him * Davis: Damn. Yolei: What's going on? Davis: Hailo is ignoring me again. Yolei: Oh Ken: You just need to be cuter Davis. Davis: No I don't, Hailo loves me right Hailo? Hailo: Ummmmmmm. Davis: Hailo, HAILO!? Yolei: Oh boy, lets just get this fic started.....  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________ Chapter 1: Just Your Sweet Smile  
  
It was a cold rainy day, as Kari walked down the street. The rain pounded down on her, with every painful step she remembered the last words that T.K. had said to her. "I'm sorry Kari," the sound of his kind and gentle voice breaking her heart rang throughout her ears as she walked home slowly in the rain. "Its over," Kari looked up, remembering the painful look in Takeru's eyes. "I love you T.K.!" Kari screamed, as she began to run, what she was running from she had no idea. Then she hit someone. "Sorry," she mumbled as she slipped into the persons arms.  
  
The warm smell of leather under a heavy rain coat made Kari think of only one person. "Davis...." she mumbled as she fell asleep in the arms of this so called stranger. After a while, Kari felt warm again, she was freezing cold before. Then she woke up, the warm smell of leather filled her head as she opened her eyes to see Davis's smiling face. "Hikari-san," he said as his hand caressed her face, it was warm, unlike T.K.'s last touch. Tears filled her eyes as she stared up and Davis. "Davis!" Kari cried as she bolted up and wrapped her arms around Davis's neck. Davis blushed but didn't try to stop her. After all this WAS his dream come true. Davis then proceeded to wrap his arms around Kari's back, he listened to her sob for a minute. "Quiet now, and tell me what's wrong," Davis said as he let Kari calm down. Davis listened carefully as Kari told him the whole story.  
  
"So T.K. dumped me, he just said it was over and walked away," Kari said as she looked down at the floor. "What a jerk!" Davis thought, then he cupped Kari's chin in his hand and forced her to look him in the eye. "Davis isn't being his usual perverted, idiotic self, I wonder if he really cares for me?" Kari thought as she stared into Davis's deep mahogany eyes. "What am I doing!??!?!" Davis screamed inside his head, "Kari will hate me forever for saying this but... here goes." Davis took a deep breath and leaned a little closer to Kari. "Oh my god, he is going to kiss me," Kari's mind raced and her heart beat quickened  
  
"As one of your best friends, I will always be here for you. And I think that you should stay here for a while longer. I've already called Tai, and he said he would come pick you up as soon as possible." Davis could tell that Kari was uncomfortable with just being the two of them in the house. Davis leaned back so that he wasn't so close to Kari anymore, then he got up and walked to the kitchen. "I called Ken," he said as he pulled 3 coffee mugs out of the cabinet, "I guess you feel kinda strange being in my house, with only me." He looked at her as he pulled some cookies off the self.   
  
"So he isn't going to kiss me, I almost wish he would. . ." Kari whispered to herself, then she thought of what she just said. She clasped a hand over he mouth in shock, "Do I love Daisuke?" "You say something Kari?" Davis looked over at her with a worried expression. "No, nothing important," Kari looked back down at the couch, and sighed. Davis was so caught up in staring at her that he didn't realize that paper towels were slipping off the self, along with everything else. "Davis! Look out!" Kari screamed as everything fell on top of Davis.  
  
SMACK!!!  
  
"Damn," Davis said as he pulled himself up onto the kitchen counter. Paper towels were wrapped all over him, and plastic forks and knifes were sticking out of his hair. Kari just laughed, she couldn't think of anything else to do right now. Davis smiled this big goofy smile that he always did when he made a fool of himself. "Are you ok?!" was all Kari managed to say before Davis started to laugh to. Ken walked in the door at just the right time to see what was going on. "Ok Dai-kun I'm her, huh? Davis, what's so funn...." Ken burst out laughing as he looked at Davis, "you have ... plastic forks stuck in your hair..." Ken laughed as he walked over to Davis and picked one of the forks out of Davis's hair. It took about twenty minutes before the three of them calmed down, and Davis was fork and knife free. "Alright, now I'll make the tea that was going to make before I was viciously attacked by the fork monsters," Davis sighed as he walked into the kitchen. Kari giggled as she watched him.   
  
"And be careful this time Davis," Ken chimed. "So Kari, what exactly happened?" Ken questioned as he turned to Kari. "Well, Its kind of a long story," she said looking down at the floor. She knew she would start to cry again if she had to tell the story again. "Oh, well then maybe you can tell it me another time," Ken looked at her and smiled. He could obviously tell that she didn't want to talk about it. "I think I better go help Davis with the tea, otherwise we could have paper towels in it instead of sugar," Ken sighed. Kari just laughed, soon everything was fine.  
  
"Ken is so handsome, his deep violet eyes are always so full of trust and understanding, TK would have made me tell the whole story over again," Kari sighed at her own thoughts, "what I need is a boyfriend like Ken," she looked over to see Davis pouring the whole bag of sugar into one of the coffee mugs. Kari watched as Ken smacked Davis upside the head and then lectured him about using too much sugar. If you just looked at the two of them you would never be able to tell they were gay. Ken & Davis had been going out for a while now, that thought hadn't bothered any of the digidestined, well except Yolei. She was bummed that Ken did like her enough to date her, but she got over it quick. Ken and Davis's so called 'romantic' relationship was more of a comic routine, Davis idolized Ken too much to really love him, and they had a stronger bound as friends then they did as lovers, but Davis refused to break up the relationship, and Ken perfectly understood. They never kissed anymore, and hardly went out together, it was sort of strange, Ken was falling in love with Yolei, and Davis had completely given up on love all together. Kari sighed as she thought about this, Yolei was going to have a great time having Ken for a boyfriend, he is sweet and generous, but Kari never really felt attracted to him. Sure he was a gorgeous hunk, but he was to reserved for her, Kari, needed someone who was loud and outgoing. Sort of like Davis. There she went again, with the he Davis thing, Kari mentally kicked her self "I don't love Daisuke, I don't I don't!" Kari was screaming inside of head, that was her problem, she kept all her feelings inside, never letting anyone know how she felt.  
  
"Tea time!" Davis announced interrupting Kari's thoughts as he took a tray with all coffee mugs on it and began to walk towards the couch. "Oh no you don't Dai-kun!" Ken wacked Davis with a wooden spoon right on the back of the head. "the last thing Kari wants is spilled tea all over her!" Ken took the tray from Davis and walked over the coffee table and set it down in front of Kari. Davis came running around the other side off the couch and flopped down onto it. Kari was still siting on the couch curled up in a blanket, Davis sitting on the other end of the couch, and Ken on the floor in front of the couch. It had been a while and the three were just watching TV together when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Davis mumbled as he stood up. Davis walked over and opened the door, "Oh back so soon Jun?" Davis questioned as his sister walked in the house with four bags of groceries. "Yeah really," Jun mumbled, she put the groceries down on the counter and looked at TV.   
  
"Hi Jun," Ken said, throwing a hand in the air to allow Jun to acknowledge his presents. "Hia Ken-chan, long time no see. So you and baby bro still going out?" Jun raised an eyebrow waiting for Ken to answer. "JUN! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO ASK THAT! KEN DON'T ANSWER!" Davis was angry now. "Yep still going out," Ken answered flatly as he took a sip of his tea. "Cool," Jun said as she started the tea making machine. " Oh and hi Kari" Jun, thought about this and looked puzzled as Kari waved back, "well Its nice to see you here, you haven't stopped by in a long time." Jun shrugged. Davis walked back over to the couch.   
  
"HEY!!!!! Ken!!" Davis looked down at Ken, who had proceeded to make himself quite comfortable on the couch. "Move you feet, lose your seat," Ken remarked smartly. "Fine I'll just sit on the floor," Davis grumbled. "You do that," Ken nodded. Kari laughed a little, and then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Jun said as she glided over to the door and opened it. "Oh hi Matt, what brings you here?" Jun said as she let Matt in the doorway. "I'm here to get Kari, Sora suddenly decided that Tai needed to go see a movie with her. So I said I'd come and get her," Matt sighed as he finished. "Oh," Kari said, she looked almost disappointed. "Come on kido," Matt said as he walked over to the couch, "Your brother is probably waiting for you at home." Kari smiled a little. Matt could tell she was hurt that it wasn't Tai who had come to pick her up. Matt leaned over and gave her a little kiss on the cheek, "Cheer up, if Tai isn't home then I will stay with you at your house until he gets home, and then I will personally sick my attack Tokomon on Sora for draggin him out to the movies!" Matt smiled down at Kari. Who was laughing so hard tears were rolling down her cheeks. Davis was amazed at the two, they acted like a big brother and his little sister. "Hey Matt are you Kari's replacement brother for now?" Davis asked with hint of distaste for Tai's actions. "Nope, I'm just her other big brother, and Mimi is her big sister. Speaking of Mimi is in the car, and she a gift for you, so come on princess, we have got to get you back to your castle." Matt carefully picked Kari up in his arms and put her raincoat over her. After all Kari was already sick enough. "Thanks Davis," Kari said as she looked down at Davis who had stood up to say goodbye. "Bye," Davis said, he looked sad to see Kari leave. "I hope you feel better Hikari-san," Ken said happily. Kari smiled as Matt walked out the door into the rain. It was quick walk down to Matt's car. It was a blue Cobra with two white racing strips down the front. Mimi had jumped into the back seat of the car so she could sit with Kari. Mimi opened the door for Matt and helped him put Kari down on the seat. Matt jumped into the drivers seat and soon they were gone. Davis was watching them from the balcony window. "You are such a spy Dai-kun," Ken said as put a hand on Davis's shoulder. "Do you think she loves me Ken?" Davis said not bothering to turn to Ken. "Maybe," Ken shrugged, "but I think you love her a lot more than you think you do." _____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hailo: Interesting ne? I'm happy with the way this first chapter came out. PS I don't accept flames for the Daiken-ness in this story, that changes later on anyway! So stay tuned, I might write a lot more of this one! And excuse the spelling errors, and if anything really seemed odd, its probably because FF.net is messed at the moment. -_- 


	2. Sunsets and Leather Jackets

Hailo: I'm back! and this time everything is going well, I can't have those cute little conversations anymore because they get all messed up when I upload my stories. *sniff sniff* ok well anyway, the lyrics to the song 'Dreams Come True' by S.E.S. can be found at Animelyrics.com, in fact that's were I got them from. And sadly I don't own the song, or S.E.S or Digimon, yadda, yadda, yadda you get the idea.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________________ Chapter 2: Sunsets and Leather Jackets  
  
Kari listened as the opening notes of the song rang over the auditorium, Yamoto and Mimi were on stage performing one of their bands biggest hits 'Dreams Come True'.  
  
~Nega uo na nundero chashi ninnun mosupu kudero Ijekko! sumuge watton pimiruru nege motou marago shipo, BABY~  
  
Mimi's voice carried out across the auditorium, people cheered as the bridge of the song started.  
  
~FUNNY HOW ALL DREAMS COME TRUE naruru chikyojuru ko ya Akkyo watton chagun sarando FUNNY HOW I FEEL FOR YOU noe gyode kuryojiru Kumugyoru gatoun nae miredo~  
  
Everyone in school loved this song, the second verse started up, then lead in to the bridge, and the chorus. Hikari's favorite part was coming up, Mimi's voice was leading up to the climax of the song.  
  
~COME ON LOVER onjena touri hamuke nega innun na hen bokkaruke yo Toisan surupun norenun toutchi anurukoe yo nemamuru arugetchi yo~  
  
The song played out as the last chorus and then the final notes crossed the room and reached Hikari's ears. Sighing with longing, Hikari whirled around on her heel and walked briskly down the hall to the stage entrance. Fans, both girls and boys, of a wide assortment of ages were crowded around the door. The security guards held firm against the wave of oncoming fans as Hikari approached.  
  
"I'm Hikari Kamiya," Hikari announced to the nearest guard, she thought he heard her and kept walking, but was stopped short of her destination.  
  
"Miss you can't go in there," the gruff looking high schooler wasn't about to let anyone in without a backstage pass.  
  
"Didn't you hear me? I'm Hikari Kamiya," Hikari shoved her all access pass into the guards face, he blushed a little then opened the door for her.  
  
"Sorry for the trouble miss Kamiya, please enjoy the rest of the show," the guard bowed as Hikari walked past and into the dressing room hall.  
  
"I'm sure you are, and what a stupid thing to say," Hikari mumbled to herself, "the show is over." She was almost running now. Past the stage hands, past the lighting equipment. Even she didn't know why she was rushing, its not like getting together with the group for a concert meant anything to her. She hadn't even watched the concert with them. Hikari had adopted a not so friendly attitude ever since Takeru had dumped her, she wasn't a nice calm and sensitive little girl anymore. She hung out with Ken a lot, and Yamoto even more than Ken. However band practice had started up again, limiting her hang out time with Yamoto, and Ken had taken to avoiding her.  
  
Hikari had even begun to change the way she was, she was wearing knee high black zip up boots, with black fish net stockings. Her hair was pulled back so that it curled under and behind her ears and she was wearing a red halter top. To add to all of the not-so-Kari-ish things she was doing, she would only answer the name Hikari now, not Kari, Hika-chan, or Hikari-san. Nothing cute or cuddly. She finally reached the stage were Daisuke, Ken, and Taichi were all waiting for the show to end. Hikari could see Jyou, Koushiro and Irori on the other side of the stage.  
  
"Hikari, glad to see you made it," Ken said without turning to face her, he had grown cold to Hikari. Not so friendly anymore, but trying to show her the impact she was making on others. At least that's what Hikari guessed. Daisuke looked a bit startled at Ken's lack of kindness, but turned and smiled to Hikari. Tai turned and nodded, he knew better then to say hello when she was like this. He guessed that if Hikari wasn't there to watch the concert with the group then there was probably some moody self righteous reason behind it. He stared at her for a second then went back to watching the concert. With the final notes of Yamoto's guitar strumming out, the crowed cheered, the band left the stage.  
  
"Hey guys! I'm so glad you made it!" Mimi was practically bouncing off the auditorium walls with excitement. She loved it when everyone came to see the band play. Yamoto put a hand around Mimi's shoulder as the two walked further backstage.  
  
Koushiro, Jyou and Irori had cut around the curtains to come meet the rest of the gang by the dressing rooms. Izzy leaned over and gave Mimi a little kiss on the lips, Mimi just giggled. Jyou looked over and noticed that Sora, Takeru and Miyako were missing.  
  
"So were is everyone else?" Jyou turned to Tai as if he had the answer. Tai shrugged. Nothing was the same with anyone anymore.  
  
"Who cares," Hikari flipped her bangs behind her ears. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, it was easy to see she wanted to leave.  
  
"Well, I was going to surprise you all with some great news, but I guess since Hikari doesn't care then I'll just tell everyone else but her," Yamoto's words were harsh, but true. Hikari was being cruel now, she didn't care if Takeru died, as long as he wasn't around to bother her. He had tried to apologize, tried to tell her the truth but she just wouldn't hear it. It was sad to see a perfect couple break up like that.  
  
"T.k. has left for America, he got an early scholarship to a great collage, so the family decided that he should go, Sora and Miyako took him to the airport this morning since I couldn't do it." Everyone was so excited, everyone except Hikari.  
  
"What?, he left for America?" She was in shock, she couldn't believe it, he was gone. Collage didn't start for the rest of the gang until September, it was only May.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The concert was over, and everyone was leaving. Hikari walked outside with the group, tones of fans crowded around to get the band's autographs. It was like the rush at school for the last pudding at lunchtime. Everyone was shuffled out of the way except for the band members. Guards stepped in, but Hikari was pushed roughly out of the way. Again and again she was shoved backwards, until she started to lose her balance, then one last shove and over she went.  
  
"Whoa! Are you ok?" Hikari looked up. Once again it was Daisuke to the rescue, and she was nestled in his strong arms, the sweet smell of leather overpowering her. It was almost like a drug, whenever that sweet, kind, warm smell crept into Hikari's brain she practically melted. Yet it wasn't just any leather jacket that did this to her. She had been hugged and held by Yamoto when he was wearing his leather duster and it wasn't the same. There was something about Daisuke's jacket that made her feel like she could go to sleep right then and there cuddle up in his arms.  
  
"I- I'm ok, really I am," Daisuke put her down gently on the ground. Hikari stood up and dusted herself off. "Thanks Daisuke, I owe you one." She started to walk away.  
  
"You don't owe me anything you know," Hikari turned around to look at him, after all the chasing after her he had done during middle school he didn't want anything in return for saving her, twice. Hikari was amazed.  
  
"Daisuke,"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"You want to go get some ice cream?"  
  
"Re-really? Sure I'd love to!"  
  
"Ok, come on then,"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The two sat peacefully discussing old times in the digital world over hot fudge sundaes. It was a quiet and rather unusual site. Hikari for once was returning slowly to normal, after months of harsh cold, spring was finally blossoming back into her life.  
  
"So how's life been treating you?" Hikari folded her hands together and rested her chin softly on them. She was staring straight at Daisuke, but he was focussing on his sundae. It was like if he didn't stare at it the whole bowl of ice cream would get up and run right off the table.  
  
"Well between soccer, and . . . well more soccer I haven't exactly had a lot of time on my hands," Daisuke laughed a little, "I guess that's the price you pay." He looked up from his sundae and towards the sky.  
  
"Your sundae ran away,"  
  
"What!?" Daisuke looked down to the table, then with a disgruntled look he turned to Hikari, but she was staring right back at him. He had this foolish smile on his face, like that of a child who had just been tricked by his parents. Daisuke starred straight at Hikari, gazing deeply into her eyes which were like deep brown pools of loneliness. It was easy to see that she was forcing herself to get our of bed every morning and get dressed.  
  
"Your miserable aren't you?" Daisuke suddenly looked seriously at Hikari. The smile faded from her face.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Hikari looked down at the little sparrow on the ground, pretending that it held the utmost of her interest.  
  
"Well aside from the fact that you've got everyone angry at you, including Ken who is mister 'I wouldn't be mad at you unless my life depended on it', its easy to see in the way you dress, the way you treat people. Its in your eyes Hikari." Daisuke sat up to his full height now and stared at her with the utmost of concern.  
  
"In... my eyes?" Hikari sat up straight now too, she stared at Daisuke like he had just told her the world was going to end right now.  
  
"How can you keep living a life of ice and hatred?" Their eyes met and locked now, Hikari couldn't tear herself away. It was almost as if Daisuke had his hands on her face, holding her there. Finally Hikari snapped.  
  
"I'm not! How can you say that, you don't even know what's going on!" Hikari turned quickly away, tears streaming down her face. She thought about running. Just getting up and taking off, that way she wouldn't have anyone to stop her. He hands formed into tight fists in her lap.  
  
"Hikari, you can't fool yourself anymore. You stopped fooling me a long time ago," Daisuke stood up now. His spiky maroon hair tuffs on the side of his goggles fell past his face as he leaned on the table towards Hikari. She blushed but got up and ran. Just as she had planned. She turned back to see where he was, but Daisuke stood there, then he calmly walked around the table, and took off like a gun shot after her.  
  
Hikari was stunned, she took lefts and right but couldn't shake him. He was to fast, probably because he was a soccer player, that had to be it. Finally Hikari arrived at he secret hiding place, she stood in front of her former middle school. Huffing and puffing, completely out of breath, Hikari turned to look behind her, no one was there. She turned to watch the sun set on the ocean. The oranges and pinks mixed with blues and off whites to bring together a marvelous site of pure tranquility. It reminded her of splashing a bunch of colors on a large canvas in art class. Like someone just dumped the entire contents of their heart into that sun set, like it was the last one some lost soul would ever see.  
  
Suddenly Hikari felt strong arms around her, someone's face the back of her head, and the intoxicating but always sweet smell of leather. It was as if he had been there the whole time, between Daisuke and the sunset Hikari actually felt safe and warm. For the first time in months, she was actually happy.  
  
"You actually think you could out run an almost professional soccer player?" Daisuke's voice was soft and quiet in her ear.  
  
"No," she murmured, but I didn't think you'd come after me, or for that matter find me," her voice trailed off.  
  
"Of course I would find you, I could find you anywhere on the planet, that's because I love you"  
  
"Daisuke,"  
  
"Yes Hikari?"  
  
"I love you too,"  
  
Hikari turned around, the couple leaned forward and their lips met. Hikari threw her arms her arms around Daisuke's neck and he hugged her closer. At that moment they both knew one thing, they didn't need anything else in the world, not Takeru, not false ideas of identity, not anything.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Haha! Chapter 2 is done! It only took me forever and a day. Lazy Hailo baka. . . . Next chapter is going to be set in the future, like a few months from now. Like Christmas time. So Takeru will be coming back, and he will finally explain why he left Hikari! This should prove interesting. . . . Well that's all I have to say for now! Ta ta! 


End file.
